


When the Tables are Turned

by BeniMaiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Stiles, Alpha!Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Bottom Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Mentions of dub-con, Werewolf!Stiles, beta!derek, mated, sterek, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to deal with a newly bitten Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The growling and snarling could be heard long before Derek reached the large log cabin that he had built where the old Hale house once stood. The ex-Alpha paused on the front porch before opening the door and carrying the groceries and other supplies into his home.

A deafening roar from the cellar shook the floor boards under his feet.

Derek tried to maintain his calm as he filled the refrigerator and cabinets with enough food to last him and his Alpha for a week.

His Alpha.

His Alpha was currently chained in the cellar, a feral monster. Derek pressed the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose and contemplated how he had arrived at this point in his life.

_Derek had been back in Beacon Hills for months when he realized an Omega was lurking in the preserve. Of course Scott had not seen fit to maintain patrols around the old Hale property once Derek had started on construction of his log cabin. He left that to the sole Hale wolf who inhabited the property even though the older man was only a Beta._

_Derek was on his way to confront the intruder when he heard Stiles screaming and scented his blood on the wind. How sad was it that Derek was so familiar with the odor of the human’s blood that he could recognize it at first whiff._

_The Hale wolf skidded into the clearing in the trees just in time to see Stiles collapse on the ground. His left arm looked like it was barely attached to his shoulder and blood was bubbling sluggishly from the shredded skin._

_The Omega that had attacked Stiles was dead on the ground next to the younger man. The handle of a broken off baseball bat protruded from the open mouth of the dead wolf and the splintered end was thrust out the back of his neck._

_Derek had seen too many horrible things to be squeamish at the sight. He rushed to Stiles’ side and applied pressure to his wound._

_“Hang on Stiles. I’ll get you to the hospital.” Derek attempted to lift Stiles to his feet._

_The younger man pushed the older wolf away with his good hand. “It’s too late, Sourwolf. He was an Alpha. His bite will either take or it won’t. Either way there’s nothing a hospital can do.”_

_Derek froze at the words. “Stiles. What if the legends are true? You killed the Alpha that bit you. Maybe you will stay human. We should get you to the emergency room.”_

_Stiles shook his head. “I can feel it, Der. That legend is bullshit. I’m changing already.” He pushed Derek’s hands off of his bite to reveal the skin underneath was already knitting together._

_“Can I come to your cabin? I don’t know where else to go.” Stiles asked._

_“Of course. God Stiles, I’m so sorry. If I had just gotten here a few minutes earlier, I…” Derek was cut off by Stiles hand flapping at his face._

_“It’s not your fault. Scott told me to stay away. I didn’t think it was fair that he was making you handle it all on your own, and I thought I could help.” The young man smiled ruefully. “I guess I really helped, huh?”_

_The pair stumbled through the woods of the Hale property. As they approached the cabin, Stiles began to moan and shiver._

_“Derek, something’s not right.” Stiles staggered the last steps to the porch and collapsed on the roughhewn stairs. He clutched at his hair with fingers that were suddenly tipped in claws. Fangs sprouted from his mouth and his eyes flashed red._

_Derek gasped, “Oh fuck!”_

_He quickly realized that Stiles was not simply becoming a werewolf. Because he had killed an Alpha, he was an Alpha wolf. “Shit. Shit!” If anyone could control the change it would be Stiles, but sudden Alpha power was difficult for born wolves to handle. Derek knew from personal experience how overwhelming it could be._

_The older wolf dragged Stiles into the cabin and down to the cellar. He chained him to a support column all the while talking in soothing tones._

_“I’ve got you, Stiles. It’s gonna be OK. You can handle this. I promise. You’re gonna be fine.”_

_When the newly changed Alpha snarled at Derek and flashed his glowing red eyes, the Beta flashed blue in return and tilted his head back in submission, exposing his neck. Stiles placed fangs around the older wolf’s throat and bit down gently. It was not enough to break skin, but Derek was now Stiles’ pack._

_Stiles was Derek’s Alpha. Great._

In the week since then, Stiles was only calm in Derek’s presence. He had almost pulled the support column loose when Scott had come by to check on him. He had snarled and snapped sharp teeth at the other Alpha until Derek had finally asked him to leave.

All visits from the sheriff had resulted in Stiles hiding in a corner keeping up a steady low growling the entire time.

It was very hard on Derek whose instincts told him to protect his Alpha at all costs. Only a lifetime of being a wolf kept him in control when Stiles was upset. He had finally promised Stiles’ father and friends that he would do whatever it took to help Stiles and told them to stay away until Derek gave the OK.

_The Sheriff sat at Derek’s small kitchen table with tears in his eyes. “How can you help him, Hale?”_

_Derek shrugged his shoulders. “He’s my Alpha now. I have no choice, but I would help him anyway just because he’s my friend.” The wolf looked at his Alpha’s father. “I don’t want him to lose this fight any more than you do. I swear. I don’t want to be an Alpha again. I was really bad at it. Stiles is going to get through this, and he is gonna be a much better Alpha than I ever was.”_

_The Sheriff huffed a small, tired laugh. “That’s not really setting the bar very high, Hale.”_

_Derek laughed but then flinched as Stiles roared his disapproval from the cellar. “You better go. It will be OK. I promise I’ll help him.”_

_The older man clapped him on the arm as he was leaving. “You’re a good man, Derek. Thank you for helping my boy.”_

Derek dumped three boxes of curly fries onto a paper plate to carry down to his chained Alpha. He had discovered that the enraged wolf calmed quickly if his belly was filled with his favorite foods.

As soon as Derek appeared at the bottom of the cellar stairs, Stiles threw himself against his chains. He snarled around his fangs.

“Der. Der’k. DER’K.”

Derek’s name was the only word Stiles had said since his transformation. The older wolf wasn’t sure if he should be happy or worried about that fact.

It was risky letting Stiles out of the chains. Anything could set him off and Derek was barely a match for Stiles’ Alpha strength. The older man was only willing to chance it because Stiles needed to bathe.

The younger man had stripped himself of his clothes at the beginning of the week and Derek had been unable to redress him. His skin was smeared with dirt from the cellar floor and he smelled like unbathed teenage boy.

Once the youth was stuffed full of curly fries, Derek began to talk him through the unchaining process. “I’m gonna unchain you, Stiles. You’re gonna get a bath, OK?” He unlocked the manacles around Stiles’ ankles first. “That’s better, right? I’ll do your hands next and then your neck. That will be great. You’ll feel so much better once you don’t have these chains on, right?”

Stiles held himself rigid as Derek removed his restraints. He was inhaling slowly and snorting to clear his nose. He chuffed a series of breaths against Derek’s neck and scalp.

Once he was free, Derek led the younger man up the stairs to the cabin’s master bath.

The older wolf could not decide between using the large two person shower or the bathtub, but he finally decided that Stiles should not stew in his own filth and turned on the shower. There was a built in bench along the back wall of the shower stall, and that was where Derek seated the younger man.

There was really no option but for Derek to get in the shower with Stiles.

He stripped off his own clothes and demonstrated to the young Alpha how the shower head was attached by a hose and could be sprayed wherever he wanted it. Derek grabbed the bar of soap and approached Stiles with it.

Stiles growled low in his throat.

Derek rubbed the soap in his own hands and washed his armpits as an example. When Derek resoaped his hands, Stiles surprised him by lifting his own arms to allow the older man access.

“Oh. OK. You want me to wash you, huh?” Derek slowly sudsed the smaller man’s armpits and chest.

Stiles put his arms down and sniffed at Derek’s skin as the older man scrubbed his back and legs.

As Derek knelt between Stiles legs, washing his feet, he was in the perfect position to notice that Stiles was becoming aroused. The feral wolf had no modesty or sense of embarrassment as his cock stiffened in front of Derek’s face.

The Beta did his best to ignore the younger wolf’s reaction to being touched. It was perfectly natural. The teenager probably jerked it in the shower regularly and had a Pavlovian reaction to running water or something.

 Unfortunately for Derek, his wolf was enjoying it a little too much. His Alpha was sexually aroused and the Beta wanted nothing more than to expose his throat and submit to him on the shower floor. It didn’t help that in addition to his wolf’s reaction, Derek was quite fond of Stiles.

Derek moved away from his Alpha and grabbed the shampoo from the corner of the bench. He gently scrubbed at Stiles’ scalp and was surprised when the younger man leaned forward against his water slicked chest and wrapped arms around his waist.

As the older wolf rinsed and repeated with the shampoo, Stiles began to purr. He inched forward on the bench until he was straddling one of Derek’s thighs.  The younger wolf then began to rock his hips, rubbing his hard cock against his Beta’s leg.

“Jesus, Stiles.” Derek moaned as his own dick twitched and swelled in response. “This is such a bad idea.”

It wasn’t that Derek had never thought of Stiles this way; he had, but the younger man was barely legal. And he knew that Stiles had been attracted to him for years. He had always been able to smell it on him, but there was no way for Stiles to give informed consent while he was feral like this.

It would be like taking advantage of someone who was drunk or drugged.

Derek simply couldn’t do it. He had been Kate’s victim when he was a teenager. He knew what it was like for your body to want something that your mind shouldn’t and to not be mentally competent enough to deny yourself.

The older man tried to back away from his Alpha. Stiles reacted by growling and placing sharp claw points against the tender skin on the back of Derek’s thighs. The Beta’s traitorous dick jumped at the sensation.

“Stiles. STILES! Stop, please.” He needed to get away from the younger man before he lost control.

“Der’k. Derek. Want.”

Derek looked at Stiles in surprise at the addition of a second word to his vocabulary. The Alpha was looking back at him with red eyes that slowly faded to their normal honey brown.

“Stiles?” This was the first time in a week that the Alpha’s eyes had not been glowing red. Derek cupped Stiles face with his right hand and rubbed under his eye with a sweep of his thumb. “Stiles?”

His Alpha turned his face and nuzzled at Derek’s palm. “Derek. I… I _need_.”

His fangs had receded enough to allow for clearer speech. He dragged blunt nails up the older man’s thighs and rested hands on the tight muscle of the Beta’s rear end. After giving a squeeze that made Derek moan, Stiles clutched at the older man’s hips and pulled him close enough to lick a stripe up his long cock.

Stiles used his tongue to clean up the swell of pre-cum that dribbled out of Derek’s dick.

“Wait. Wait. Oh God.” Derek had never been so turned on as he was at the sight of his Alpha’s pink tongue lapping at his throbbing erection.

The older man reached over and turned off the shower. He pulled at the younger man saying, “Come on. Come on.” He led Stiles to the towels and began to dry him with rough swipes of the fluffy terry cloth.

Stiles’ brown eyes never strayed from Derek’s face during the drying process.

As soon as they were both dry, the older man looked at his Alpha. He carefully searched his face looking for signs of humanity; that he was dealing with more than a feral wolf. “Stiles?”

The newly turned wolf nodded his head. “Derek.”

The Beta could have wept with relief. He pulled the younger man against him and placed his forehead against the other man’s. “OK. OK. OK.”

Stiles closed the last inch between their faces and kissed him. It started with a simple press of lips but quickly escalated into something more. Moans escaped both men as their tongues moved together. Derek bit gently on Stiles’ bottom lip. “Bed.” He whispered.

Stiles agreed. “Yes please, Derek.” His vocabulary was improving with every sentence.

The pair made their way, kissing and groping, to the large bed in the cabin’s biggest bedroom. Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed before grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table and handing it to the younger man.

The Beta then spread himself belly down on the bed and pulled one knee up to his chest exposing himself to Stiles’ heated gaze. The younger man looked surprised, but Derek thought it best if he didn’t challenge the other wolf’s Alpha instincts just yet. Besides, Derek _wanted_ to submit to Stiles. He needed it.

The younger man squeezed lube on his fingers and circled slick fingers around Derek’s furled hole. He gently pushed one finger in, stretching the opening.

As Stiles added more lube and more fingers, Derek began to pant. His Alphas long fingers were brushing continuously against his prostate and the older man’s cock was weeping an almost solid stream of pre-cum.

“Please. Stiles. I’m ready.” Derek was almost begging for his Alpha’s cock. He needed to be filled.

Stiles nodded and slowly removed his fingers from the larger man’s greedy hole. He gently manhandled Derek onto his back. “I want to see you.”

The Beta almost laughed at the irony. Stiles had been non-verbal for a week and was now speaking in full sentences, whereas Derek didn’t think he could string together more than two words at this point.

Derek grabbed his legs and pulled his knees to his chest making Stiles gasp and squeeze his dick to keep from coming at the view.

The Alpha slicked his own cock and carefully pressed the head of it into Derek’s opening. He oh-so-slowly worked himself into the larger man inch by torturous inch. Once he was fully seated, he paused to allow Derek time to become accustomed to the fullness.

Stiles rocked his hips experimentally and was rewarded by a deep moan from the other man. He leaned forward, pushing Derek’s legs closer to his chest and driving himself deeper into the larger man. He braced his arms to either side of the other man catching the backs of Derek’s knees with his biceps. Once in position, he began to thrust in earnest.

Gasps, moans, groans, and the slick sound of flesh on flesh filled the bedroom.

Derek wrapped his hand around his own cock and jerked in time with Stiles’ thrusts. “I’m close. Please Stiles. Please.” The Beta didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he needed _something_.

Stiles pounded harder into Derek as he felt his own orgasm building. He flashed red eyes at his Beta and growled, “Now Derek. Come for me.”

And that was it. Derek howled as his pleasure tore through him. Spurt after spurt of thick ropy cum shot across his abs and chest. Some of it hit him under his chin and on his face.

As Derek’s body clenched around him, Stiles found his own release. He threw his head back and joined his howl to Derek’s.

Stiles disentangled himself from Derek’s limbs and collapsed next to the older man on the bed. They were both gasping for air and trembling in near exhaustion.

Stiles flopped one hand limply against Derek’s cum covered chest. “Hey. Hey Derek.”

The older man was intrigued. After a week of being feral and a round of mind blowing sex, what was so important that Stiles had to say it now? “Yeah, Stiles?”

A huge grin spread across the younger man’s face and his eyes twinkled with mischief. “I’m the Alpha now!”

Derek frowned. “Fuck off.” He grumped and rolled to his side to get up off the bed.

Stiles whined. “I’m sorry, Derek. It was just a joke.” His eyes flashed red and fangs made an appearance. “Der’k!”

The Beta immediately climbed back over to his Alpha. “Shh. Shh. Stiles. I was just getting a wash cloth to clean up with. I know it was a joke. It’s OK.” He rocked them together spreading his cooling cum between their chests. “Hey. Let’s just jump in the shower again, yeah?” He held the younger man close until he could hear his heartbeat settling.

When Stiles was ready, they rinsed off in the shower and Derek found them both comfy sweatpants to put on. He then made them sandwiches and they sat side by side on the sofa to eat. Stiles stayed within touching distance at all times.

Derek held his Alpha close with one arm around his shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it yet?”

Stiles shrugged. “I guess now is as good a time as any. Just so you know, I remember everything. My thinking was all screwed up, but my memory of every humiliating moment is crystal clear.”

The older man scowled. “Hey. You did great. You’re back in control, and we’ll keep working on it. I don’t know of anyone else strong enough to do what you’ve done, Stiles.”

“Do you think it would be OK for me to call my dad?” Stiles asked timidly.

Derek considered the question. “Why did you hide from him and growl when he tried to visit? Do you know?”

Stiles nodded. “I was afraid I was going to hurt him. I just wanted him to go away so he would be safe, and I didn’t want him to see me like that. I didn’t want him to be afraid of me. I could _smell_ his fear.”

The older man nodded. “I think he was more afraid for you than of you, but I get it. I think he would love to hear from you, but maybe don’t tell him exactly what snapped you out of it, alright?”

The younger man winced. “Ew. I don’t think I want to tell my dad all about the magical powers of your anchoring cock.” He looked shyly at the larger man. “Not that it was really your dick that brought me back, you know.”

Derek buried his nose in his Alpha’s damp hair. “I know.” He replied quietly.

The Beta wanted to give Stiles some privacy for his phone call to the Sheriff, but Stiles began to lose it if Derek was more than a few feet away from him. So, he sat at the far end of the sofa and rubbed his Alpha’s feet while trying his best to tune out the conversation.

Stiles assured his father that he was getting better. He explained that it would be best if he stayed with Derek for a while, but he would call every day until he thought it was safe to have visitors. He would even set up Skype if they could think of a way to get him his laptop.

When the phone call ended, Stiles seemed much happier. It was short lived, though, because Derek mentioned that he needed to call Scott.

The Alpha wolf began to growl as soon as his best friend’s name was mentioned.

“Easy. It’s Ok. I won’t call if you don’t want me to. I just wanted to tell him to keep up patrols around Hale property so no one accidently strays close enough to set you off.” Derek looked worried.

Stiles took several minutes to get himself under control. “Sorry.” He said tersely.

Derek gripped Stiles’ ankles. “Do you want to tell me what your problem is with _him_? Is it because he came here to your territory?”

It turns out to be a little more complicated than that. Stiles did his best to explain while remaining calm. “Since you’ve been back Scott’s been talking about wanting… wanting…” The Alpha took several deep breaths. “He wants you in his pack.” Stiles sprouted extra hair for a minute and snarled around fangs.

A whoosh of air escaped from the Beta. “There’s no chance of that.” He said with a shake of the head.

Stiles groaned. “No really. He does. He’s been giving you space, but he... he was... gonna… ask.” A subsonic growl made Derek’s chest ache. The sound of ripping fabric revealed that Stiles claws were digging into sofa cushions.

Derek pulled on the smaller man until he was sitting in his lap. “I meant there is no chance of me joining his pack.” He wrapped arms around the shaking wolf. “He wouldn’t join my pack when I was Alpha, and maybe he was right about that, but you did. You weren’t even a wolf, but you stood by me when I needed you. I’m yours, Stiles. You are my Alpha. _We_ are pack. Do you understand?”

The smaller man slumped in relief. “OK, but how about we wait a while to call him? Just until tomorrow or the day after.” Stiles wiggled on Derek’s lap making the older man groan.

“Whatever you want.” Derek smirked. “You’re the Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are settling into their relationship. Scott is Scott.

The steady chatter about movies versus comics was something that Derek never thought he would find so soothing. Unlike many of Stiles’ friends, he’d never found the young man’s incessant commentary annoying, but these days it was downright endearing. He could listen to his Alpha go on and on for hours.

During their confinement, after his Alpha was turned, the Beta found himself forcefully educated in all things Stiles. The young man had strong opinions about movies, comics, music, books, video games, and even body modifications. 

It wasn’t enough for Derek to simply listen to his Alpha expound on the topic of choice; he was forced to participate in the conversation.  It had been a particularly horrifying evening when Derek had to discuss at length about how born werewolves were never circumcised, but it didn’t bother him that Stiles was. As long as Stiles was OK with it, not that there was anything they could do about it if he wasn’t, and NO, the bite wasn’t going to make it grow back. It would have already if it was going to. 

It was difficult to keep Stiles entertained.  They quickly discovered that being a wolf did not cure ADD, but it did render Ritalin and Adderall useless.

The cabin now boasted high-speed internet and a sizeable pop-culture library.

Each of the Sheriff’s regular visits to the cabin had brought a delivery of Stiles’ personal belongings. It had started with clothing and his laptop. It had taken two trips to transport all of the younger man’s DVDs. Comic books had arrived wrapped in plastic sleeves and stored in carefully labeled boxes. 

Watching Stiles accept each new delivery had been like Christmas. The Alpha’s face lit with joy as he exclaimed over favorite movies like they were old friends. 

The great room of the cabin had been filled with shouts of, “Oooh, we’ll have to watch this one tonight,” and “Derek! Derek, have you read this before. You’ll love it. I promise.”

Any visit from his Alpha’s father was a joyous occasion not just because of the deliveries, but also because Stiles was able to maintain control. Despite his fears that the Sheriff was going to be afraid of him, Stiles had agreed to see his father.

The first visit had been nerve wracking for all participants. 

_The Sheriff had missed his son and had been worried for him. The scent of his anxiety was irritating to Derek’s nose, but it was not as pungent as the scent of Stiles’ fear._

_The Stilinskis stared at each other while Derek invited the older man up to the cabin. The Beta could tell that his Alpha wanted to run to his father and pull him into a hug. He probably wanted to scent him and mark him as well, but Stiles remained frozen on the porch._

_The older man squared his shoulders, strode up to his son, and pulled him into a huge, bear hug. “Stiles. Son.” He managed to choke out through a tight throat._

_Stiles burst into tears. “Dad. Dad, I’m so sorry.”_

_His father just held him tighter. “I love you, son. No matter what.”_

_Derek hated seeing his Alpha upset. His instincts said he should do whatever it took to calm the younger man, but he knew this was something the father and son needed to get through on their own. It was times like this that he missed his own father the most._

_Stiles kept control the entire visit with only minor embarrassment when his dad caught him sniffing his uniform jacket. The Alpha’s eyes flickered red for half a second before Stiles grumbled, “Bacon, dad?”_

_Derek’s laughter broke the tension as both Stilinskis turned to stare at the Beta._

_The Sheriff looked at his son and asked, “Did you know he could do that?”_

_The older wolf sobered when Stiles responded, “No, but I think it is my new goal in life to hear that as often as possible.”_

_The Sheriff raised one eyebrow in speculation. “I see.” Derek blushed when the older man turned his knowing eye on him. “Son, why don’t you run get your laptop and duffel bag from my cruiser?”_

_As soon as Stiles shut the front door, his father started the interrogation. “How is he doing, Hale?”_

_Derek smiled. “He’s doing really well, sir.”_

_“I take it he’s no longer living on a diet of curly fries?” The Sheriff asked the younger man with one raised eyebrow._

_Derek shook his head. “No sir, he has us on a pretty healthy diet.” The Beta had been forced to switch to steamed veggies and brown rice with his Chinese food._

_The Sheriff sighed. “How long do you think it will be until he can leave here; go out in public?”_

_This was a subject that he and Stiles had been discussing quite frequently. “It’s up to him. I think he’s ready, but it’s his decision to make. He’ll probably start with visits to people’s homes like yours. I’d say Scott’s, but I don’t think he’ll be willing to enter another Alpha’s territory. We’ll just have to see.”_

_The older man scrubbed a weary hand through his greying hair. “He’s all I’ve got, you know?”_

_And Derek did know. Stiles was all he had, too. “I understand.”_

_Sheriff Stilinski patted Derek on the arm and gave the younger man a compassionate look. “I guess you do.”_

Before many weeks had passed, most of Stiles’ belongings had been moved to Derek’s cabin. Stiles had simply told his father that he needed to be living with the older wolf and the Sheriff delivered some of his son’s belongings at each of his thrice weekly visits. 

If Stiles’ father suspected that the Alpha and his Beta were more than friends, were a couple or _mated_ , he never said anything. He did make it clear that as soon as Stiles was ready, they should start coming to the Sheriff’s house for Sunday breakfast and the occasional movie night. 

This suggestion is how Derek found himself listening to his Alpha natter on and on about which actor was the best Spiderman or Hulk, or Batman. It didn’t really matter. Derek was content to listen to his Alpha talk about whatever made him happy.

Stiles was enjoying his first post-Alpha trip away from the Cabin while shopping for a movie to watch at his dad’s house that night. It was a good choice for the younger wolf’s maiden voyage because they were in a place where Stiles was very comfortable.

He was in his element. The Comic Strip was a small bookstore at the edge of Beacon Hills’ downtown area. Stiles knew everyone who worked there.

As soon as the younger man walked in the door, the employees and several customers had greeted him with hellos and ‘long time no see,’ ‘where have you been,’ and other friendly banter.

From behind the counter, a young woman with dyed black hair and bright blue eyes called out to Stiles. “Hey Stiles! I have that issue number 3 Deadpool you wanted.” She leered at the young man. “You know ‘Love is All Around.’ Where have you been?”

Derek stepped closer to his Alpha and almost growled.  

Stiles slipped his arm around Derek’s waist and smiled at the sales clerk. “Hey Shelley. Thanks for holding it for me. Sorry I haven’t been in to pick it up. You know how it is.” The Alpha tipped his chin towards his Beta. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Derek.”

As the girl’s eyebrows rose in surprise, Derek could not help the pride that filled him. He stood a little taller and pulled his shoulders back. He grinned at Stiles and _preened_ at being introduced as his Alpha’s boyfriend.

The faint odor of disappointment drifted from the young woman, but she smiled at Stiles and said, “Damn Stilinski. If I had him at home, I wouldn’t be hanging around this dusty old shop, either.” Shelley looked at Derek who was wearing tight, black jeans and a grey henley. “He looks a little buff to be a nerd, Stiles.”

The young Alpha laughed. “I know, right? I’m having to train him up with long hours of video games in the dark and Avenger movie marathons. Pretty soon he’ll be as pale and scrawny as me. Don’t you worry.”

Derek didn’t like it when Stiles described himself in negative terms. The younger man hadn’t been ‘scrawny’ as a human and now that he was an Alpha wolf, he was pretty fit. He would never be bulky, but his smaller frame was covered in long, lean muscle. His multiple layers of loose clothing did a good job of disguising how much he had changed.

Stiles led Derek around the store chatting and pointing out many of the ‘collectibles’ that he either already owned or wanted to buy. 

Derek made note of a few that his Alpha seemed particularly excited about.

They picked out a few DVDs to take to the Sheriff’s for movie night and checked out at the register. Derek insisted on paying, even for the comic book that Stiles had special ordered. The Beta was beginning to think of this as their first date.

Derek should have known that Scott would find a way to spoil it.

Packages in hand, Stiles and Derek made their way out of the shop. Within seconds, they caught the scent of the other Alpha on the wind. Scott was leaning against the Camaro where it was parked on the street.

Panic nearly overwhelmed the Beta at the sight of the other Alpha. He didn’t know if Stiles was ready for a potential confrontation. What would he do if Stiles lost control in public?

Anger at the true-Alpha for forcing this meeting made Derek growl. He and Stiles had been texting frequently for several weeks. They had even managed a few short phone calls, but Stiles had made it clear that he wasn’t ready to see the other Alpha face-to-face. The fact that Scott had ignored his friend’s wishes was infuriating.

The Beta asked the younger wolf, “What do you want to do?”

Stiles sighed. “I’m not gonna run away, Der. He’s my friend. You’ve been telling me for weeks; I’m more than my instincts.”

The floppy haired boy looked smug as he relaxed against Derek’s car. He waved at the Beta when the older man bared his teeth at him.

Stiles patted Derek on the back where his hand had been pressed since they left the shop. “Easy, big guy. I got this.” He swaggered over to his friend and pulled him in to a hug.

The true-Alpha hugged him back and laughed, “Stiles, dude. I’ve missed you.”

Stiles grinned. “I’ve missed you too, but I’ve been sorta busy. You know?”

Within seconds of releasing Stiles from the hug, Scott froze. “Dude. You and Derek? You didn’t like, _make_ him did you? With your new Alpha mojo?”

Derek coughed to cover up a small snort of laughter, but Stiles looked disconcerted. 

“Is that a thing? Could I make someone want me just because they’re my Beta?” fear and confusion warred on Stiles’ face. His eyes flickered red and he had to clench clawed fingers into fists.

Derek rumbled at the true-Alpha. “Shut the fuck up Scott!” He stepped close to his Alpha and bent his head to murmur in his ear. “Stiles. You know it’s not like that. You can’t make someone have feelings. I promise.”

The panicking Alpha leaned into his Beta’s side for a moment but then gasped and pushed away from him. He faced the older man with huge, teary eyes. “What if I did?”

The Beta rounded on Scott. “Get away from my car.” He opened the passenger door and herded his Alpha into the vehicle. “I’m sure he’ll call you later.” Derek growled at Stiles’ best friend with a tone of disapproval.

As soon as they arrived at Derek’s cabin, Stiles leapt out of the Camaro and ran into the house. Derek collected their packages and texted the Sheriff.

            _Movie night off. Scott an idiot. Will call tmrw._

It took him a few minutes, but Derek was able to track his Alpha to the cellar. 

Stiles had not needed to be chained since he first gained control of his shift several weeks before, not even during the full moon. He and Derek had avoided the room ever since, but the Alpha was now sitting on the floor leaning against ‘his’ pillar.

Derek stood next to his Alpha, looking down at the younger man. He wanted to sit next to him, comfort him, and show his throat in submission. Unfortunately, he knew that would send exactly the wrong message to the other man.

When Stiles refused to look at him, Derek sighed. “Get up Stiles. Stop sulking.”

The Alpha growled and snarled around his fangs. He flashed red eyes at his Beta and used his most authoritative voice to say, “Go away, Der’k. Leave me alone.”

It wasn’t easy for Derek to ignore his Alpha’s commands. His wolf wanted to tuck its tail between its legs and scurry away, but he had been telling Stiles for weeks that he was more than his instincts. It was just as true for Derek as it was for the new Alpha.

He didn’t even flinch. “No. Get your ass off the floor, NOW!”

Stiles gaped at his Beta. “What? How can you… Why won’t you do what I say?”

Derek’s eyes were filled with compassion. “Because, Stiles. I told you. You can’t _make_ me do anything.” He held one hand out to the younger man. “Let’s go upstairs.”

The Alpha allowed Derek to help him to his feet. He didn’t let go of the older man’s hand as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the bedroom. 

Derek led Stiles to the bed. “Sit.” He began stripping the younger man out of his clothes. “Do you think I’m weak? Do you think I’m a liar? Do you think after all I’ve been through that I don’t know _myself_?”

He waited for some response from his Alpha. The younger man shook his head and waited for the Beta to continue.

Derek stripped off his own clothes and crawled onto the bed, dragging his Alpha to the pillows. “I’m not weak, Stiles. You can’t control me. Everything I give to you or do for you is given freely.” The larger man stretched out on his back and pulled the smaller man on top of his belly and chest. “I’m not a liar. I have nothing to gain by lying to you.”

The Beta tilted his head back, exposing his throat to his Alpha. “I know who I am and what I want. I am your Beta. I want you to be my Alpha and I want you to be my lover. The desire to have you as my Alpha is new, but the desire to be your lover is not, and the two are not connected in any way. Do you understand?”

The Alpha extended sharp fangs and pressed his mouth to the front of Derek’s throat, mimicking the way he had claimed the older man as his Beta. 

As soon as Derek felt his Alphas fangs on his throat, he began to get hard. He tried to spread his thighs wider to get the smaller man closer, but Stiles braced his knees on the outsides of Derek’s hips.

Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and Derek thought he would soon have his Alphas long fingers stretching him open. To his surprise, as soon as the Alpha slicked his fingers, he reached behind himself and began fingering his own hole.

Seeing Stiles’ mouth drop open in pleasure as he stretched himself open made Derek whine and buck his hips in a search for friction. He reached for his leaking cock, but the younger man batted his hands away.

A new tactic was needed. Derek reached for Stiles’ hard length, sliding his thumb along the head, collecting pre-cum. When his Alpha didn’t object, the older man grasped both of their dicks together in his large hand. 

As Stiles fucked himself open on his own fingers, his rocking hips rubbed their erections together in Derek’s fist. The Beta groaned and panted. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. 

With a moan, Stiles removed his fingers from inside himself and wiped them on the bed sheets. He crawled a few inches up the Beta’s body and positioned his opening over the head of Derek’s throbbing hardness.

The Alpha carefully eased the head of the larger man’s dick into his hole. He locked gazes with his Beta, took a deep breath, and sank onto Derek’s cock in one swift motion.

Derek wailed.

Stiles was hot, wet, tight, and slick. Derek had never felt anything so perfect in his life. Was this what the younger man felt when he was fucking Derek? If so, how could he control himself? How did his Alpha not spend all of his time buried in his Beta’s body?

The larger man scrambled furiously for a grip on Stiles’ hips. He began using his superior wolf strength to lift the smaller man up and down on his cock. He braced his heels on the bed and bucked his hips up in powerful thrusts.

Stiles stiff cock was bouncing against the older man’s belly. Derek licked his palm and grabbed it in his fist. He jerked on his Alphas dick.  His spit and Stiles’ own pre-cum slicked his grip. He began to beg.

“Please, Stiles! Please. Come for me. I need you to. I _need_ it.” Derek could feel his own orgasm growing closer.

Stiles’ eyes glowed red. “Not yet.” He flexed and swiveled his hips with every thrust of his Beta’s dick in his ass. “Not yet… almost… almost there…” 

As his Alpha rode his cock, bouncing and bucking, Derek was losing his mind. “Please. Please.” He sobbed in need.

Stiles shouted, “Now. Now. Now.” As he shot thick ropes of cum across Derek’s chest, neck, and face.

Every muscle in Stiles’ body tightened down at once. His hole squeezed around Derek’s cock hard enough to be nearly painful. 

Derek howled as he shot his load deep inside his Alpha. 

Stiles collapsed across Derek’s chest, landing in his own cum. He eased himself off of the Beta’s softening cock but stayed on top of the larger man. He nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Derek’s throat, and the older man ran his hands soothingly up and down the Alphas back.

“Derek.” Stiles tongue felt thick in his mouth and he was still breathing heavily, but he needed to say this to Derek. “I’m the Alpha…”

Derek snorted. “Are you kidding me?”

Stiles giggled. “Don’t interrupt.” He took a deep breath. “I’m the Alpha, but we are more than our instincts. I was afraid that I somehow _forced_ you to be with me because I wanted you so much. I guess that was pretty stupid.”

The Beta sniffed at Stiles hair, scenting him gently and trying to bask in the afterglow. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Stiles asked.

A wave of affection washed over Derek and he answered, “I didn’t want to interrupt.” He squeezed his arms around the smaller man. “I know you never wanted the bite, but I’m not sorry any of this happened. I thought I would be an Omega for the rest of my life, but I knew as soon as you turned that you were meant to be my Alpha.”

Derek’s growling stomach interrupted the conversation. “I guess we won’t be eating pizza with your dad, huh?”

Stiles groaned. “Oh God. Dad. I should call him.”

The older man nuzzled his nose into his Alpha’s hair and breathed deep, scenting the smaller man. “I texted him that we would call him tomorrow. Do you think you can handle a delivery person trespassing on your turf, oh mighty Alpha?”

Stiles shoved against the larger man’s chest. “Pppfffttt. No problem. I’m pretty sure I can refrain from attacking anyone bringing me copious amounts of sustenance, dude.”

They cleaned themselves up and Derek ordered pizza and sub sandwiches from the only place that delivered to his cabin. While they waited for the food to arrive, Stiles called Scott.

“Scotty, bro. You really freaked me out, you ass… No you can’t Alpha whammy people into having sex with you. That’s not even a real thing… Because I’m just that awesome, you jerk… I am too! I’m totally awesome. You should have seen how I had Derek _incoherent_  just now when I was riding his… hello… hello, Scott?” Stiles turned incredulous eyes on his Beta. “He hung up on me. Can you believe that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday brunch at the Sheriff's house.

Sunday brunch at the Sheriff’s house could be the low point of Derek’s week. Low fat, egg-white omelets played prominent positions in the Beta wolf’s recent nightmares. If he never saw another piece of turkey bacon, it would be too soon.

Unfortunately, the only way to avoid participating in the awkward conversation was to shovel bite after bite of “healthy” food in his mouth, keeping it occupied. Over the past several weeks, Derek had avoided contributing to such horrific topics as ‘So, Is College Off the Table?’ and ‘What Am I Supposed to Tell Your Grandmother?’ 

A sharp kick to his shin brought Derek back from his musings to the current topic, ‘Is OnlyTwo Members Enough for a Pack?’ The Beta took his time chewing the bite of whole wheat waffle that he had hastily shoved in his mouth just prior to Stiles’ pointy-toed jab.

After struggling to swallow the dry food, Derek washed it down with several gulps of milk (skim). He kept his eyes off his mate who was glaring daggers at him and shrugged. “Laura and I did fine for years with only the two of us.” Before he could be forced to expand on that information, he crammed an enormous piece of melon into his mouth.

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh and slumped in his chair. Derek would feel bad, he really would, but conversations had turned real bad, real fast, in the past.

 

_It started innocuously with the sheriff asking, “How are you boys getting along? Not sick of each other yet, trapped together in the cabin for week after week?”_

_Stiles shook his head. “Naw, it’s good. We’re getting along fine, really figuring out how to work together as a team.”_

_Derek should have been paying better attention. He was too focused on trying to identify the mystery “meat” in his breakfast scramble. He decided it was tofu._

_The sheriff smiled at Stiles and said, “I’m glad the honeymoon phase isn’t over yet.”_

_Derek heard “honeymoon” and said, “Oh, I’m glad Stiles finally told you about the wedding.”_

_The older wolf knew he had fucked up when a high frequency whine burst from Stiles’ throat._

_The Sheriff’s heart rate soared, making Stiles whine louder. As his dad’s face got redder, Stiles began to panic. His eyes flashed red and fangs filled his mouth._

_Derek did the only thing he could think of to immediately calm his Alpha. He submitted. He dropped to his knees next to Stiles’ chair and tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Stiles shoved his face against his mate’s throat, breathing deep and pressing fangs against Derek’s skin._

_The scene was the most “wolfy” the Sheriff had ever seen the couple behave. It was also more intimate with each other that they had acted around the older man. The action succeeded in calming the Alpha and had the added benefit of temporarily distracting the Sheriff from the “wedding” faux pas._

_Stiles lapped gently at the marks left by his fangs on the older wolf’s neck. He dropped his head onto Derek’s shoulder and muttered, “So, that happened.”_

_Derek was more concerned with his mate’s panic than any humiliation he may feel about wolfing out in front of his father. “Are you OK?” He asked._

_The younger wolf actually covered his face with his hands and peeked through split fingers at his father. The Sheriff glared at the two younger men._

_“Please tell me you aren’t married.” The older man stated in a very flat tone of voice._

_Derek wasn’t sure if he should be the one to answer the question even though he was the one who let the proverbial cat out of the bag. He looked to his mate for guidance, but the younger man was staring straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights._

_The Beta wolf mentally braced himself and tried to explain. “I consider us married, but Stiles says it doesn’t count until we go to the courthouse and make it human legal.”_

_The human looked baffled. “Someone tell me about the ’wedding’, for my only child, that I apparently wasn’t invited to.”_

_Stiles’ face collapsed in guilt. “It’s not like that, Dad. I promise. Derek and I bonded as Alpha and Alpha’s mate at the last full moon. It was just us with Scott and Isaac as witnesses.”  He looked sheepishly at his father. “So, we’re werewolf married, but I still want to have real wedding with you and Grandma and all my friends.”_

_Derek sat back in his chair and grumped, “It was a ‘real’ wedding, Stiles. I wish you wouldn’t belittle it like that.”_

_Stiles sighed. “You know what I mean, Derek. I want nice suits and flowers and rings. I want cake and dancing. I want my dad to be there.”_

_The sheriff cracked a small smile. “You certainly squabble like a married couple.”_

 

Since then, Derek tried to avoid getting roped into conversation with the Sheriff. He felt like he was always one or two words away from putting his foot in his mouth. He parsed every word that came out of the older man’s mouth for hidden meaning.

What did he really want to know? Only two members was fine for a pack, but not ideal. Still, he felt like he and Stiles were doing well. Did the Sheriff think his son needed more Betas? Did he think Stiles should bite someone or find omegas to add to their pack? Did he want grandkids? 

Derek sincerely felt that the best course of action was to keep his lips firmly zipped.

The Sheriff watched patiently as the Beta wolf chewed and swallowed his bite of melon before asking, “I know Laura was your Alpha and you were her only Beta, but as soon as you became Alpha, you started building a larger pack. Why is that?”

Derek squirmed in his chair. “Actually, Peter was technically her Beta, too. I don’t know why she never wanted any others besides us.” He hoped his mate’s father would let it drop. His hopes were dashed.

“Why did you want so many?” the Sheriff pressed for answers.

The older wolf didn’t like to dwell on the time in his life when he had been an Alpha. The first months after gaining the power had been especially difficult. Laura was dead. Peter was temporarily dead. He missed being part of a pack, a family.

He grew up surrounded by a large pack of both wolves and humans. He tried to explain it to the Sheriff. “I grew up in a big family. I guess I wanted that back, again.” He knew it wasn’t a sufficient answer, but he didn’t really know what else to say.

The Sheriff must have realized that he wasn’t going to get anything else from the laconic wolf because he turned his next question on his son.

“Do you feel the urge to surround yourself with a bigger pack?” He asked his son.

Stiles actually looked contemplative before answering. “No. No I don’t think I do. I’m good with a small pack. A two-pack if you will. Three if I count you. It’s been you and me for a long time. Now it’s you, me, and Derek. I’m more than happy with that.”

The Alpha’s dad kept looking at his son. “So, you don’t see a time when you’ll want to expand your pack; expand the family?”

Stiles shrugged and Derek’s thoughts began to wander. Was the Sheriff concerned that Stiles was planning to go on some sort of biting spree? It had been months since the younger man became an Alpha. If he was going to haphazardly bite people, he would have done it at the beginning, like Derek had.

Maybe the Sheriff wasn’t thinking along those lines at all. It hadn’t been that long since he found out his son was married. The older man was pretty heavily involved in the planning of the human style wedding that Stiles insisted on. Maybe his thoughts had turned to other ways of expanding their family.

Derek would be happy with just him and Stiles forever, but ideally they would have a bigger family someday. Not right away, but Derek could see him and his mate having kids. It would probably be years before they were ready for that sort of commitment, though.

Stiles was planning on going to college and had been looking at on-line courses. He was also going to take some classes at the local community college.  They would have to wait for Stiles’ education to be finished, for sure. Derek loved his little log cabin, but it would need to be expanded if they needed a nursery and more bedrooms. Construction would take some time.

His mate was an only child, but Derek had grown up surrounded by children. He and Stiles really should sit down and talk about what they expected from their future. Derek would be happy with a dozen kids, but Stiles may not want any or only a few.

Derek was already thinking of ways he could add on to the cabin depending on how many kids Stiles wanted when he was disturbed from his thoughts.

“How many do you want?” Stiles asked. 

The Beta wolf answered without thinking. “Four or five, I guess.”

The Sheriff’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “You want four or five cakes at the wedding reception. That seems excessive, even for werewolves.”  

Derek froze. “Cakes?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. Dad suggested we have a second, smaller cake in a different flavor to give people options at the reception. I wanted your opinion.”

“Oh. Uh, more cake won’t go to waste with wolves around.” Derek was blushing to his ears.

Stiles quirked one, expressive eyebrow at his mate. “What did you think I was asking about?”

Derek refused to meet his Alpha’s eyes and blushed harder. “I was thinking about adding rooms to the cabin.” It was the truth, but not the whole truth. Whether he was satisfied with the answer or not, Stiles let the subject drop.

After the couple had said their goodbyes to the Sheriff, and Derek was driving them back home, Stiles brought the subject back up.

“Why are we adding rooms to the cabin?” the younger man asked in what Derek was sure was a deceptively nonchalant tone. 

Stiles could ramble on forever, making small talk, keeping up the chatter. He rarely asked unimportant questions, though. Derek knew there was no way he was getting out of this conversation.

“I didn’t mean I was going to start on construction right away. I thought it would be nice, in the future, if the cabin was a little bigger. That’s all.” Derek tried to steer the conversation away from the _why_ of the expansion.

Stiles wasn’t easily deterred.

The younger wolf tapped his fingers against his knee and picked at an imaginary piece of lint. “Mmm hmm. Maybe one of the rooms could be a library.”

For a shiny moment, Derek thought he was safe.

“What would the rest of the rooms be for?” The quick witted Alpha asked while glancing at Derek from the corner of his eye.

Derek squirmed. “Guest rooms?”

Stiles frowned at his mate. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Clearly, Derek was going to have to tell Stiles what he had been thinking about. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. “OK. They would be bedrooms. One closest to the master bedroom could be a nursery. We might need a big bathroom with access to the outside. Werewolf kids get dirty.”

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beat stutter in his chest.

“Like I said, it wouldn’t be right away. Maybe in a few years.” Derek added.

The older man almost swerved off the road when Stiles asked in a strangled voice, “So… Which of us can get pregnant?”

“If a human spark is bitten and becomes an Alpha, then a Beta who was once an Alpha can impregnate him. So I guess that means you.” Derek snarked. For several seconds there was nothing but silence from the passenger side of the car.

Stiles laughed. “You ass. I guess neither of us can get pregnant, huh?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You guess? No, Stiles, we’re men. Neither of us can get pregnant.”

Stiles was quiet while they drove to the cabin and settled on the couch for a movie marathon. If Sunday brunches were the worst part of Derek’s week, then Sunday afternoon movie marathons were the best. 

Movies, popcorn, blankets, and cuddles were the ingredients to a perfect afternoon. Stiles quoted his favorite lines and dropped food between the sofa cushions. Today they were watching ‘Wrath of Khan,’ and Derek knew that Stiles would be covering his ears, mushing his face against his mate’s belly and squealing like a little girl during the scene where Chekov gets the ‘Ceti Eel’ in the ear. He did it every time.

Derek had once asked if he should simply fast forward through that part, and Stiles had been indignant. “It’s the _best_ part of the movie. Why would you want to skip it?” 

The larger man settled with his back against the arm of the sofa. Stiles sat between Derek’s legs with his back against his mate’s firmly muscled chest. The Beta buried his nose in his Alpha’s hair and breathed in the scent of _mate._

Home, family, safety, and love were intertwined with Stiles’ own personal scent. Derek could get lost in Stiles while his mate watched the movie they had seen together at least half a dozen times. 

Derek wrapped one arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and across his chest, pulling him in securely. With his free hand, he raked fingers through Stiles’ hair and down his neck. He kissed his Alpha’s cheek and nibbled at the skin below his ear.

Stiles sighed and ran one hand up the thigh that was bracing his hip. “Watch the movie.” He hissed, but gave a gentle squeeze to Derek’s leg. 

Derek licked at the shell of Stiles’ ear and whispered, “You watch it. I’m busy.” The Beta lapped at the nape of his mate’s neck and bit gently with blunt human teeth. Using fangs on the back of the Alpha’s neck would be a challenge to his authority, but nibbling with teeth was just plain sexy.

The hips trapped between Derek’s thighs swiveled as Stiles ground his ass back against the larger man’s groin. Derek murmured into the young wolf’s sensitive ear, “Careful Alpha, you make me want to pin you to the bed with my chest against your back, just like this.”

Stiles moaned, “Shhhh. Movie.” But he didn’t stop squirming.

Derek continued speaking softly. “I’ll hold you down; press you into the mattress.” He twined the fingers of his free hand through the younger man’s. “Do you like being held still by my arm across your chest?”

They both knew that as an Alpha, Stiles was more than strong enough to escape Derek’s hold.

“I want to feel your heart race under my palm when I slide into you from behind. I want to feel your back arch against my stomach when I force your knees further apart so I can go deeper. I want to hear you yelling my name as you beg me to reach around and give you enough friction on your cock to come.” Derek could smell the thick scent of arousal as he spoke into his mate’s ear.

Stiles didn’t even bother to stop the DVD before pulling the larger man to his feet and dragging him towards their bedroom. “We are doing that right now.” The younger wolf stripped off all of his clothes and sprawled face down on the bed. “Come on, Derek! Clothes off. Now. Toss me the lube.” He made grabby hands at his mate.

While Derek undressed and kicked off his boots, he could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his Alpha shoving lube covered fingers in and out of his ass. “Jesus, Stiles. I love you so much.” He stroked at his already stiff cock and approached the bed.

Stiles paused in his prepping and gaped at his Beta. Derek rarely said those words, making them special.  “I... I love you, too.” He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets and pillowed his head on his forearms. 

Derek crawled up his mate’s naked body and rested his weight on the smaller man’s back. He slid his left arm between the mattress and Stiles shoulder. Derek clutched the hand that Stiles pressed against his own, twining their fingers together.

The older wolf pressed open mouth kisses to the back of his neck and ran his free hand down his mate’s ribs. He pushed Stiles knee up until his furled hole was completely exposed. “So beautiful.” He whispered.

Stiles arched his back, presenting himself to his mate. Derek began to slowly press himself inside his Alpha’s body. When he finally bottomed out, he had to pause to keep from coming. 

Stiles rocked his hips and said, “Move. Please.”

Derek gasped, “Wait. Oh. Oh. Don’t.” Sweat gathered at his temples and he pressed his face between Stiles’ shoulder blades. “You’re so perfect. I need…” Derek made a series of shallow thrusts into the pliant man beneath him. He was gradually able to pull out a little more each time, snapping his hips forward against Stile’s ass with each stroke.

Stiles kept an almost painful grip on his mate’s hand. “Fuck. Derek. Oh. My. God.” His words were forced from him with every stroke of the larger man’s cock inside his body. 

Sweat pooled on Stiles lower back and slicked the skin where their bodies touched.  Derek focused all of his attention on keeping his entry angle just right to hit his mate’s prostate. By the sounds pouring from Stiles mouth, he was succeeding. 

“Please. Derek. My dick. Touch it. Fuck. Please.” Stiles began to beg. 

The larger man slid his hand underneath the Alpha’s body and used pre-cum to slick his palm. He grasped the throbbing hard-on in the tight grip Stiles preferred and held on while the young wolf fucked into his hand.

Derek thrust harder into the younger man’s body, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. “Come for me, Stiles. Please, baby.” And just like that, Stiles did.

Every muscle in Stiles’ body contracted as he came shooting his load into Derek’s hand. The older wolf pumped a dozen more times into his mate’s twitching hole before his own orgasm washed over him.

He collapsed, gasping, onto the smaller man’s back. When Stiles groaned, Derek rolled them sideways until he was curved protectively behind the younger wolf. He sniffed at the soft brown hair on his mate’s head, reveling in the scents of satisfaction and contentment.

Stiles pulled the larger man’s arms tight around across his chest and snuggled back against Derek’s chest. 

“Since neither of us can get pregnant, how are we gonna have kids?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

Derek should have known that the younger man had not forgotten their earlier conversation. “Adoption. Surrogacy. Fostering. All the normal ways, Stiles.”

Stiles hummed. “Are there lots of werewolf babies that need adopting?”

The larger man shrugged. “There are always kids that need taking in. Wolves who have lost their families like Laura and I did, but younger. Sometimes Omegas leave babies on doorsteps. It happens.”

An unhappy sigh escaped the younger wolf’s lips.

Derek smiled against the back of his mate’s head. “I remember once, there was a teenager who was bitten by a rogue Alpha and turned against his will.”

Stiles interrupted, “Are you talking about Scott?”

The older man answered, “Shh, no. This kid had it worse than Scott. He killed the Alpha who bit him and went feral, unable to control the Alpha power.” 

Stiles wrapped his ankles around the larger man’s calves. “That’s so sad, Der. What happened to him?”

Derek kissed the side of the graceful neck in front of him. “A kindly, older Beta took him in and helped him learn control. Before long they were mated and talking about having kids.”

Stiles snorted. “ _Kindly,_ my ass.” He wiggled free of the muscular arms holding him tight. “Why don’t you _kindly_ help me shower so we can get back to the movie?” He grabbed one of Derek’s hands and pulled him into the bathroom.

Sunday movie marathons were the best part of Derek’s week, because Sunday sex and Sunday showers were usually involved, somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Derek wanted was for Stiles to be mad at him again. He knew it was a done deal. The Alpha had put his foot down and that was that. Derek would just have to get over it. But… the Beta simply could _not_ seem to put aside his anger and resentment.

The large werewolf glared at his rival for Stiles attention; their newest pack member.

The Alpha had just shown up at the cabin the week before with Bascombe in tow. What the hell kind of name was that, anyway. Derek couldn’t decide if it was pretentious or ridiculous.

Stiles had started calling him ‘Bas’ just like he called Derek ‘Der’, but Derek wasn’t jealous of the little shit. No. He was not. Not jealous _at all._ Just because he took up all Stiles’ time and attention, just because Stiles showed him more affection than he showed Derek, just because the Alpha took him out in public and everyone cooed over how _adorable_ Bascombe was, didn’t mean that Derek was jealous.

Even now, while Derek was busy fixing dinner for his Alpha, his _mate,_ the little shit was sitting on the sofa next to Stiles, practically climbing all over him.

Derek didn’t realize he was making any noise until Stiles called out, “Der, stop growling. You’re upsetting Bas.” The frustrated Beta slammed the curry chicken casserole into the oven and stomped off into his bedroom. _He_ was upsetting _Bas._ Right, well, he would stay in his room until it was time to eat.

The Beta was sitting, _not sulking,_ on the bed when Stiles knocked on the door and pushed it open. The younger man closed the door softly and sat next to his mate on their bed.

“He really likes you, you know. I wish you would put a little more effort into getting along with him.” The Alpha spoke quietly to his mate.

Derek shifted his weight on the bed. “I know. You keep telling me that, but I can’t help my feelings. It was your decision to make, but you didn’t even ask me how I would feel about it. I played no part in it even though it affects both of us.”

It was an argument they had been having all week. “I don’t know how many more times I can say I’m sorry. I just wish you would stop taking your anger out on Bas. I had to stop him from following you in here. He really wants you to like him. Please, Derek. Can you give him a chance?”

With a frustrated sigh, the older man pulled away from his mate. “That’s just it, Stiles. You do keep saying you’re sorry, but you’re not. You don’t regret what you did, you just wish I wasn’t upset about it. I know it’s not Bascombe’s fault, but I don’t want him here. I don’t want him in my cabin. I don’t want him in _my_ home.”

The larger man flopped back onto the bed and rolled onto his stomach. Then he froze. He breathed deep through his nose and could not help the growl that ripped from his throat. “He was here. He was in _our_ bed!” He glared at the smaller man and slapped his hand against the quilt covered mattress. “You must have known I would smell it, but you had him in here anyway! How could you?”

Anger and betrayal filled the Beta with impotent rage. Stiles had been using his Alpha status to do whatever he wanted, all week. What had started as mild irritation on Derek’s part had quickly escalated into true anger as Stiles had refused to see his Beta’s side of things.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his mate. “We were cuddling. That’s it. It’s not a big deal.”

Derek wanted to claw the quilt to shreds or burn it. Instead, he roared his frustration, shifted fully into his Beta form, and stormed out of the cabin. He ran until all thoughts of Stiles and Bascombe left his head. Then he ran some more.

By the time Derek looked around to see where he was, he was surprised to find himself at the Sheriff’s house. In a way, it made sense. Stiles’ dad was the only other member of their pack, and he had been putting up with Stiles for far longer than Derek.

Before he lifted his hand to knock on the door, Sheriff Stilinski opened the door. “Derek?” The older man looked in the driveway and on the road for the younger man’s Camaro. “What are you doing here? Are you OK? Is Stiles OK?”

Derek’s shoulders were slumped. He was sweaty, and now that he was no longer running, he was starting to shiver. He had run out of the cabin in old jeans with no shirt or shoes. “Stiles is fine. He’s at the cabin. I… I’m…” Derek straightened his shoulders. “I’m OK. I just needed to get away for a bit. Is it alright that I came here? Can I stay?”

His mate’s father opened the door wider and ushered Derek into the house. “Does Stiles know where you are? You should give him a call, let him know where you are.”

Derek realized he didn’t even have his phone on him. “No. I don’t think I can talk to him right now. He’s fine, anyway. He’s busy with Bascombe.” The larger man could not control the scowl on his face at the mention of the name.

The older man looked sympathetic. “Ah. He’s been pretty busy all week. Hasn’t he? It doesn’t seem like Bascombe was the pleasant surprise for you that Stiles thought he was going to be.”

Air snorted out of Derek’s nose. “We all know that there’s no such thing as a ‘pleasant’ surprise for me. I hate surprises. Stiles knows that. He just doesn’t care.”

Raised eyebrows on the Sheriff’s face indicated his skepticism. “Well, we may know that you don’t like surprises, but we also know that Stiles is more than a little impulsive. He doesn’t always think things through. You should know that better than anyone.”

Derek could not deny that his mate was impulsive. If he’d been any different, Derek would still be alone, mateless, and Alphaless.

Stiles had impulsively dragged his best friend into the woods to look for half a dead body. He’s saved Derek’s life holding him up in eight feet of water. He’d refused to cut off Derek’s arm when he’d demanded it. He’d helped Derek break Isaac out of the Sheriff’s station, putting himself in the feral wolf’s path to do it. He’d killed an Omega, getting bitten in the process.

Derek may wish that his mate was less impulsive, that he kept himself _safer,_ but without Stiles being Stiles, they would not be where they were, today.

Unfortunately, Derek wasn’t angry about Stiles having no self-control. He was mostly upset about the younger man’s attitude that Derek would have to accept without question whatever decisions he made as ‘the Alpha.’

The Beta looked at his mate’s father. “I do. I _know_ Stiles didn’t do it to hurt me. I will learn to live with it, but I wish he would have given me the choice.”

Sheriff Stilinski patted the larger man on the shoulder and asked him if he wanted to watch the game on TV. The two men sat companionably for several hours after the Sheriff loaned the larger man a tee shirt and some clean, dry socks.

The older man was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches when his phone rang.

 _Stilinski_  
 _Calm down Stiles._  
No, I’m not putting an APB out on Derek. Damn it, son. Breathe.  
I’m sure he’s fine. He’s resourceful. He’s probably holed up somewhere in clean, dry clothes as we speak. Can werewolves even die of hypothermia?

The Sheriff peeked around the kitchen door at Derek and shrugged a silent question. The younger man shrugged in return but then nodded. It was fine if Stiles knew where he was. He didn’t want his mate to worry.

 _All right, Stiles. Calm down. He’s here. We’ve been watching the game._  
I’m sure he’ll come home when he’s ready.  
 _I’m not kicking him out. I’ll give him a ride home when and if he wants one._  
I don’t care who’s wrong or right here, son. You need to decide what’s more important to you; your mate or Bascombe.  
You’re right, it has only been a week, and he will get used to Bas, but he won’t get used to you completely disregarding his feelings.  
Damn it! I’m not taking sides.

With sandwiches and soft drinks in hand, the older man returned to his spot in front of the TV. “He was worried about you. You left your phone at the cabin.”

Derek stared at his hands. “I didn’t mean to.”

The Sheriff sighed. “Whenever you want a ride home, I’ll give you one. I wouldn’t stay away too long. Knowing Stiles, he’ll probably let Bas on the bed if he begs.”

A low ripping sound tore its way out of the wolf’s throat. “He already did. He said it was no big deal; that they were only cuddling.” The growl broke off into a whine. “His scent was everywhere, like Stiles had deliberately rubbed him on the sheets.”

The older man choked off a laugh. “I’m sure he didn’t. He wouldn’t, would he?”

Derek huffed. “He used to scent mark me like that. Now it’s all about getting Bas scent on everything.”

The older man grumbled, “Yeah, I don’t really want to know the details.”

It had been dark for several hours by the time Derek was dropped off at the cabin. The Beta wolf stood in the driveway, staring at his home. The porch light was on but most of the cabin was dark. He could see the blue flicker of the TV through the bedroom window.

Derek braced himself to find his mate and _Bas_ together on the bed when he walked into the room. Instead, he found Stiles, alone, wearing flannel sleep pants and one of Derek’s over-sized tee shirts.

Even in the dim light from the TV, Derek could see that his mate’s eyes were red-rimmed from crying. The Beta kicked off his borrowed shoes and stripped down to his tee shirt and boxer-briefs. He crawled slowly up the bed and stretched out next to his Alpha.

A quick sniff verified for Derek that his mate had showered and was wearing clothes that didn’t smell like Bas. The quilt on the bed had been replaced by a clean blanket and the pillows appeared to be the ones off the guest bed. Stiles had put in a great deal of effort to remove Bas scent from their bedroom.

“Where is he?” Derek asked.

“I set him up in the corner of the living room. He’ll be fine there for tonight.” Stiles smoothed his fingers down his mate’s chest. “I’ll call Scott tomorrow. He’ll probably take him. He’ll be good to Bas.”

Guilt and shame filled the Beta. “He doesn’t have to go. I mean, it’s OK for him to stay. I just wanted to be asked; to be included in the decision making process.” He pulled the smaller man into a tight hug.

Stiles pressed his head under the larger man’s chin and rubbed his face into the skin, scent marking his mate. “I know. As soon as I got him back here, I realized I had fucked up, but then you were so mean to him. You were taking my mistake out on him, and it made me act a bit stubborn. I’m sorry.”

Derek snorted. “A _bit_ stubborn?” He kissed the top of the smaller man’s head and rubbed his hands down his sides to grab his ass. “I’ve missed you. It’s been a long week.”

The younger man ground his hips against his mate. “Well, I didn’t want to make Bas sleep by himself, and you wouldn’t let him share this ridiculously huge bed, so you got to sleep alone.”

Derek tugged at his mate’s clothes, stripping him quickly and efficiently. “He doesn’t need you every minute of the day and night. You should have stayed by your mate’s side so that I could do this.” The older man flipped Stiles onto his back and began a trail of kisses, licks, and nibbles down his torso.

Stiles groaned and bucked his hips up as Derek sucked temporary bruises into the skin below his belly button. “Oh God. _Stubble._ Fuck, Derek. I need you.”

“You’ve got me Stiles, always, no matter what.” The larger man felt fingers grip into his hair as he sucked his mate’s hardening length into his mouth.

“Oh sweet, merciful God. Derek! Ungh, _ungh,_ what did I do to deserve you? Your mouth. _So hot._ Fuck.” Stiles was panting and moaning while Dereck sucked him off.

Derek growled and pulled off his mate with a pop, causing the younger man to whine. “I don’t want you to come like this. I want you to fuck me and come inside me.” Stiles moaned and writhed at his mate’s words.

The Alpha used his strength to grab Derek and flip their positions. “Take this shirt OFF. You smell like my dad.”

Stiles snatched the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pushed the larger male’s legs apart. He kneeled between his knees and leaned over to nuzzle at Derek’s balls. He took several deep breaths, reveling in the potent scent of his mate.

Stiles gently mouthed at the larger man’s sack. He slowly sucked one sensitive ball into his mouth and rolled it against his tongue. As he carefully opened his mouth wide enough to get both balls in his mouth, Stiles drenched his fingers in lube and began to work them inside his mate’s body.

The sounds coming out of Derek’s mouth were high pitched and breathy. Stiles used his free hand to roll the Beta’s foreskin up and down his hard shaft. He sucked on the older man’s sack, tugging the skin taut and flicking underside with his tongue. At the same time, he pressed insistently at his mate’s prostate while working him open with three fingers.

Derek was absolutely losing his mind. His shaft and balls were being expertly worked over, and it was all he could do not to scream at the continuous stimulation. As heat built in his belly, he shrieked, “Stiles! Stiles. _Stiles._ ”

Derek roared as his orgasm crashed into him like a tsunami. His body clenched around Stiles’ fingers and he shot spurt after spurt of cum across his chest and abs. The younger man gripped the Beta’s cock tight, milking every last drop of cum from his body.

While his body was still lax, Stiles rolled his mate onto his stomach. He gently manhandled the larger man into position and slicked himself with lube. “Ready?” He husked into Derek’s ear while pressing his chest into the Beta’s back.

A groan and a quickly nodded head were Stiles’ answers. The smaller man lined himself up behind his mate and slowly eased himself inside.

Stiles breath hissed out between his teeth. He pressed his forehead between the larger man’s shoulder blades. One hand groped for Derek’s and tangled fingers together. The Alpha’s other hand ran in long strokes down his mate’s ribs and flank.

“You’re so beautiful. So perfect for me.” Stiles husked against the sweat slicked triskelion tattoo on the larger man’s back.

Stiles’ teeth elongated into fangs that he scraped against Derek’s skin eliciting a long, drawn out moan from the Beta wolf. Stiles panted as he thrust into his mate. He licked a stripe up Derek’s spine and bit gently at the scruff of his neck.

The small movement of Derek’s hips as he rutted against the sheets stopped immediately as he went completely pliant beneath his mate.

“SOooo good, Der. I love you. My mate. MINE.” Stiles praised the older man as he worked his free hand under Derek’s body to stroke his achingly hard cock. “You are gorgeous like this.”

Stiles punctuated every compliment with a deep, hard thrust. “Beautiful… mine… glorious… mine… wonderful… mine… exquisite… mine… perfect… mine.”

Derek’s whimpers grew louder with each plunge of his mate’s cock into his body. His body seized as he reached his climax. His cum coated Stiles’ hand where it was fisted around his twitching cock. He gasped, “Stiles” as the sensation turned sharp on his overly sensitive member.

The Alpha brought his cum covered hand to his own face and licked his fingers clean. The scent and taste of his mate overwhelmed Stiles’ senses. His thrusts grew erratic before his back arched as he came, buried deep inside his Beta.

The smaller man collapsed on top of Derek’s back. He could easily support the weight of the exhausted Alpha, but he wanted to hold him in his arms. “Ge’ off.” He slurred into the mattress.

Stiles slithered to the side, landing with a groan on the bed next to the Beta. Derek shifted onto his side and pulled his mate against his chest.

“Oh my God, Derek. Did you just pull me into the wet spot?” Stiles croaked with an undignified squawk.

“Mm hm. Shhh.” Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles’ chest and wrapped him tightly in muscular arms.

After dozing and recovering for most of an hour. Derek slid out of bed and cleaned up in the bathroom. He returned to his mate’s side and used a warm, wet towel to clean the smaller man and snuggled up behind him again.

It wasn’t long until Stiles was snoring softly in satisfied slumber.

Derek wanted to succumb to his exhaustion as well, but something kept him from sleep. With a heavy sigh, he slipped from the bed once again. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

As he expected, Bascombe was wide awake. He stared at Derek with one ice blue eye and one rich brown eye. The older man had to admit that Bas was cute.

“Hey Bas. Are you having trouble sleeping, out here, by yourself?” Derek whispered into the dark. His only answer was a high pitched whine.

“OK, buddy. Come on. You can sleep in with me and Stiles, but don’t get used to it.” Derek reached over the side of the pen and picked up the tiny puppy in one strong hand.

Leave it to Stiles to adopt an illegal half wolf, half Husky puppy. If Deaton hadn’t forged papers saying that he was only one quarter wolf, the small creature would have been destroyed by the state.

Derek grabbed the quilt that Bas had been nested in and carried it and the puppy into his bedroom. He settled the little ball of fur between himself and his mate and covered them all with the quilt.

The Alpha’s nostrils flared and he cracked his eyes open in the near perfect dark. “I love you.”

Derek tried to scowl, but he couldn’t stop the small quirk of lips into a smile. “I love you too, Stiles.” He murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets kidnapped. Stiles comes to the rescue.

_The ice cream is probably completely melted by now. It’s going to leave a God awful stench in the Camaro if it leaks out of the grocery bag._ Derek mused to himself. He flexed his arms one more time, but the wolfbane infused ropes had him bound tightly against the wall.

The hunter paced around the room with a frown on his face. “You sure do have pretty blue eyes.” The man turned to Derek and glared at him, like he had disappointed the grimy hunter somehow. “Since the McCall kid is an Alpha, he must have stolen your powers. I guess that makes him your Alpha. I can use you as bait to lure McCall here.”

Derek gritted his teeth so that he wouldn’t scowl. “He’s not my Alpha. He won’t try to rescue me.” Scott _would_ call Stiles and, and Stiles would be lured into whatever trap the hunter was setting up.

Whatever the hunter said to him in return was lost in the pounding of his heart when he heard the familiar sound of a certain blue Jeep pulling up to the side of the warehouse. Derek struggled furiously against his bindings, but the effort was futile. There was nothing he could do to keep Stiles from walking into the trap.

Derek could see two hands grip the bottom of the garage door and lift it slowly, revealing dirty Chuck Taylors and faded jeans before Stiles favorite red hoody came into view. Derek wanted to scream at the younger man to be smart, to run away.

“Hello?” Stiles called out as he walked hesitantly into the warehouse.

The hunter turned his gun on Stiles and yelled, “Stop where you are!” He flipped a switch on the circuit panel at the rear of the room and a row of lights lit in the ceiling.

Stiles squinted at the sudden harsh light. “Dude!” He exclaimed, looking around the room and spotting the armed human and his mate. “So, uh, you seem to have my boyfriend tied up over there. I don’t suppose you’d let him go?”

The hunter barked out a harsh laugh. “Your boyfriend is a fucking animal that needs to be put down, like all his kind.” The human smirked at the Alpha wolf. “I recognize you. You’re the Sheriff’s son. Stilinski. You’re the McCall kid’s best friend and human pet to the pack. So now you’re fucking one of them? Nasty.”

Derek realized that this hunter’s information was months out of date. He’d thought Derek was still an Alpha. He didn’t know how Scott had come into his powers. He didn’t know Stiles was a werewolf, not to mention an Alpha. He could tell by the bemused expression on his mate’s face that Stile’s had come to the same realization.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and snarked, “Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, buddy.” He shuffled a few steps closer to the armed man. “I’m assuming you want Derek for something or he would already be dead. Why don’t you tell me what it is?”

The hunter grinned at Stiles and trained his gun on Derek. “If you get any closer to me or your ‘boyfriend’ I’ll shoot him. Stop moving.”

Stiles froze. “OK, man. I only wanted to get close enough to hear what you have to say. I just want to know why you’ve kidnapped Derek and have him tied up against the back wall of this big open space.”

Derek tried not to give anything away in his expression as he figured out that Stiles was letting someone know what the situation was in the room. He wasn’t speaking quite loud enough for anyone outside of the building to be able to hear, though. Even Scott’s Alpha ears would not be able to understand what was being said.

The hunter frowned at the younger man. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, kid, but you need to shut up. I want you to stop right where you are while we wait for the big, bad Alpha to show up.”

Stiles quirked one eyebrow up in question, and Derek muttered, “He’s talking about McCall.”

Stiles looked surprised. “But, Scott’s not your Alpha.” He blurted out.

Derek shrugged as well as he was able while tied tightly in rope. “I told him that. He doesn’t seem to care.”

“Shut up, both of you.” The hunter wiped sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. “If McCall wasn’t going to show up to rescue Hale, he certainly will now that I have his best friend in custody.”

Stiles’ eyebrows drew down in confusion. “I don’t understand. What do you have against Scott? What did he ever do to you?”

The human leered at the younger man. “It’s not what he’s done, it’s what he is. I’m a hunter, but let’s just say I only hunt _big_ game. McCall is an Alpha and I’m going to add his pelt to my collection of trophies.”

With a shocked gasp, Stiles asked, “Trophies?”

A smug expression filled the hunter’s face. “Yeah. I was hunting Alphas on the East coast and in Mexico when I heard that Beacon Hills had two Alphas. I must say, I’m pretty disappointed that Hale here isn’t an Alpha anymore, but I’ll make due with McCall.”

“Who did you kill on the East coast?” Stiles asked with a grim frown. Just the week before, Derek and his mate had received word that an old friend of the Hale pack had been killed by a hunter; last in a long line of slayings. Rumors had been flying about what was happening on the other side of the country.

The hunter smirked. “I bagged the Tyler Alpha in Philadelphia. That pack is one of the largest east of the Mississippi. All that size didn’t help him in the end; he was hardly worth the ammunition.”

Derek strained against the ropes and snarled at the human, “You bastard! Sam Tyler was a peaceful man. He was a grandfather for God’s sake.”

“Yes, well that’s why I didn’t collect his nasty, grey pelt. I took his fangs as my trophy.” The hunter sneered.

Stiles blanched at the callous disregard for life that the hunter displayed. “So. You murdered a senior citizen. That’s not exactly _impressive._ ” He goaded the hunter.

Derek couldn’t tell what Stiles’ plan was. He could hear the sounds of booted feet surrounding the building, but there were very few familiar scents on the wind. He could smell the Sheriff and at least one of his deputies, but most of the scents were of strangers; strangers that smelled like gun oil and mace.

The hunter remained oblivious to the people surrounding the warehouse. “The old man was just a warm up. Stupid wolves always think that claws and teeth are a match for a man with my hunting skills. As soon as his son’s eyes changed from yellow to red, I put a hole between them.” The man smirked.

A tear ran down Derek’s face. He and Laura had been fairly close in age to Sam Tyler’s oldest child. They had spent some time with Paul and his mate when they lived in New York.

Stiles’ hands were clenched into fists and Derek could see the tension in his shoulders. Somehow, the Alpha was able to maintain tight control over his shift. Derek wasn’t as strong. His eyes were flashing blue and his mouth was full of fangs as he snarled his rage at the hunter.

The younger wolf glared at the human. “Are there any other murders you would like to confess to while you are monologueing, you evil son of a bitch?” He spit out.

The hunter shook the gun in his hand at Stiles. “I’m a fucking hero!” He yelled. “I’m ridding the world of monsters.”

The younger man scoffed. “You’re the monster. You said yourself you don’t care what they’ve done, you only care what they are.”

The hunter took a menacing step toward Stiles. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about. They’re all monsters; every last one of them is a beast waiting to rip your throat out.”

Stiles turned to Derek and gave him a watery grin. “With their teeth.” He whispered.

As if the private joke was a signal, smoke canisters exploded through the warehouse windows and the doors were kicked in. Stiles dove away from the hunter and rolled to his feet, running toward Derek’s position bound to the wall.

The Alpha pulled a folding knife from his back pocket and made short work of the knotted ropes holding Derek captive.

Derek flinched away from Stiles’ hands. “Don’t touch me. I’m covered in wolfsbane.”

Instead of running towards the exit, Derek charged the back corner of the warehouse with Stiles on his heels. “Derek! Derek, we’ve gotta get out of here.” The younger man was confused.

The Beta dropped to his knees next to a cardboard box and peered into the dim interior. “I can’t touch her, Stiles. My hands.” He held up his hands revealing blistered skin where he was still being burnt by the wolfsbane residue from the ropes.

Stiles blinked at his mate and looked down into the box. Nestled in some old rags was a baby. “Oh holy shit.” He carefully grasped the infant under her arms and lifted her from the box. Tucking her inside his hoodie, Stiles looked wearily around the smoke and noise filled interior of the warehouse and took off at Alpha werewolf speed towards the door.

Derek exited the building at a slower pace and found a hose pipe to rinse the wolfsbane from his skin. He could tell that the people running around were official law enforcement, so he tried to stay out of everyone’s way.

By the time Derek was able to find his way to his mate, the younger man was standing at the back door of an ambulance. He had his shirt rucked up to his armpits, and the Sheriff was carefully removing a wire and transmitter from where it had been taped to Stiles abdomen.

Through the open doors of the ambulance, Derek could see two EMTs hunched over the baby girl. He heard _dehydration,_ and _minor skin abrasions._ The Beta approached his mate and waited patiently for his father to finish removing the listening device.

As soon as the Sheriff stepped away from his son, Derek was pressing himself against the younger man. It was almost impossible to control the urge to lick at Stiles jaw and expose his throat to the Alpha. He had to settle for wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders and holding on tight.

Stiles must have been able to sense his need because the younger wolf buried his face in Derek’s neck and gave a discreet nip to the tender skin of Derek’s throat. The older wolf began to tremble against his Alpha as the adrenaline rush of the rescue wore off.

His Alpha began to croon softly into Derek’s ear. “Shh. Shh, Derek. It’s OK. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

It hit Derek like a ton of bricks. Stiles was his Alpha. The older wolf hadn’t had an Alpha since Laura, and she had been more of a big sister than an actual Alpha.

Stiles wasn’t just his boyfriend or his mate. He wasn’t simply his best friend who always had his back. Stiles had gone out of his way to make them equals in their relationship. For the most part, he didn’t take advantage of his Alpha status to get what he wanted. He had done such a good job of subverting the controlling aspects of being an Alpha that Derek had forgotten about the other side of having an Alpha.

Derek had forgotten that Alphas _protected_ their pack. To be honest, Stiles had always done a good job of protecting Derek. Even when he was a skinny human, he and Derek had done their fair share of saving each other.

Maybe that was why it had taken so long for Derek to get it. Stiles was his Alpha. Stiles would always watch out for him. Stiles would always come for him when he needed help. Stiles would always rescue him when he needed saving.

Somehow, he didn’t mind being the princess in this scenario.

Derek released his strangle hold on the smaller man and leaned back to look him in the eyes. He allowed the slightest hint of electric blue to seep into his eyes and smiled at his Alpha. “Thank you for saving me.” He husked through a tight throat.

Whatever Stiles was going to say in return was cut off as they heard a weak cry from the ambulance.

Derek watched, amazed, as Stiles lunged at the infant and scooped her into his arms. “What did you do to her? Why is she crying?” The younger man snapped at the startled EMT.

The clearly exasperated human shook an empty baby bottle at Stiles. “I took the empty bottle away from her.” At the Alpha’s answering scowl, the man continued. “She can have another in half an hour. We want her to keep everything down. Your daughter is going to be fine.”

Derek’s eyebrows merged with his hairline. “Is there something you want to tell me, Stiles?”

The younger wolf had the decency to look embarrassed. “They assumed and I didn’t correct them. My dad is going to check police reports for the places the hunter has been and see if he can find out who she belongs to. Until then, I was hoping she could stay with us.”

Derek couldn’t control the smirk that crossed his face. Alphas and babies. It was always the same. Babies were like Alpha kryptonite. Their protective instincts kicked in, and they couldn’t help themselves. Derek had seen many a “big bad” Alpha reduced to a cooing, baby-talking marshmallow while under the influence.

Knowing that the child had been in danger would make Stiles’ instincts react even more strongly.

It would be very difficult for Stiles to separate himself from the infant if her family was found, but Derek didn’t think that would be an issue. The hunter had delighted in telling him all about how the parents had begged him to spare their child’s life before he killed them.

“I think we can take her home for good. Would that be OK?” Derek’s voice was soft with love.

The Beta watched as Stiles tucked the tiny girl against his neck and rubbed the top of her head with his cheek. He kept taking big, prolonged sniffs at the soft peach fuzz hair on the infants head. “She smells so good, Der. Sooooo good. I’ve never smelled anything like it.”

Derek was full on grinning at his mate now. To the Beta, the tiny girl smelled like sour milk and plastic diaper, but Stiles was clearly drunk on Alpha hormones. He had even started to do that weird bounce/sway thing that his mom used to do with every baby she ever held.

The infant startled in her sleep and smacked Stiles on the nose. The Alpha _purred_ and murmured, “What a strong wolfy. Look at you being so perfect. Yes you are.”

Derek knew Stiles wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but the baby for a while. So he steered his mate to his father’s patrol car and got the young man and infant settled into the front seat. “Stay here.” He told the befuddled Alpha.

Stiles didn’t even acknowledge that he had spoken.

The Beta went in search of the Sheriff.

“It was all his idea, you know.” The older man said.

Derek raised one eyebrow in question.

The Sheriff smiled at the Wolf. “It was his idea to wear a wire and use regular law enforcement to catch this guy.” He gripped Derek’s shoulder. “He came to me in a panic when you didn’t return from the store. I wanted to call Argent and Scott, but he said it would send a much better message if this guy faced public consequences than if he just disappeared.”

With a rueful grin in his son’s direction, the older man continued. “He planned everything down to the last detail, but I think the baby was a surprise.”

Derek told the older man everything he knew about the werewolf pup. The parents were an omega couple who had the misfortune of crossing paths with the hunter. Derek suspected that there was no pack who would claim her.

The Sheriff was watching his son continuously sniff and scent the infant in his arms. “He’s already pretty attached.”

Derek nodded. “We’re keeping her. I couldn’t take her away from him. I wouldn’t even ask. It would be… _cruel._ ” He saw how the tiny girl had one fist tightly clenched in Stiles’ tee shirt. “To both of them.”

The larger man watched the Sheriff’s eyes light up when he said, “We’ll need your help with the proper paperwork, Grandpa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is bitten. Descriptions of the injury. Descriptions of Stiles killing. Stiles becomes Derek's Alpha. There is some question at first if there is the mental capacity for sexual consent, but there is. All sex is fully consenting.


End file.
